


ah jeez

by sodium_amytal



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5627221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodium_amytal/pseuds/sodium_amytal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike comforts Jesse, albeit reluctantly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ah jeez

**Author's Note:**

  * For [What_we_are](https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_we_are/gifts).



> My first time posting art here, lol. I hope I'm doing it right.


End file.
